1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming images in an image forming device such as a printer.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been proposed a laser printer of a type as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,640,654 and 5,724,633. In this type of laser printer, a latent electrostatic image is first formed on a photosensitive member according to image light exposed thereon. The latent image is then developed by toner and is transferred onto an image recording mediums such as a sheet of paper, that is being conveyed by a predetermined sheet conveying mechanism. Thus, dots of toner are selectively attached on the surface of the sheet while the sheet is being conveyed in a predetermined sheet conveying direction.